


Harvest Gold?!

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Drabble, Internal Monologue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final scene of 5x04, "The End"; Dean's internal monologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvest Gold?!

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for the[](http://spnwriterlounge.livejournal.com/profile)_[ **spnwriterlounge**](http://spnwriterlounge.livejournal.com/) "Picture-Perfect Day" challenge, inspired by this:
> 
>  __  
>   
>  **Genre:** Missing Scene  
>  **Word Count:** 100-word drabble (well, 92 words but eight of them are hyphenated; to be fair, I counted them separately.)  
>  **Warnings:** Coarse language, Spoilers for 5x04

_Look at that piece of shit he's driving.  He shows his face, wants back in, and then he comes riding up in that… god, I can't even look at him – it. IT. Now I know where Lucifer got his white suit – from the sweaty comb-over guy who sold you that, you dumb fuck.  Sammy, if you paid good money for that bucket of… Yeah, that's right, you stop waaaaay over there, Sam. I can hear that engine lisping from here. Keep your goddamn Lincoln-Continental-with-little-back-windows-made-for-douchebags cooties off my baby. Fuck, I missed you._


End file.
